


Girl's Night! (plus Bow)

by Flowergoddess2728



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pure, pure fluff, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergoddess2728/pseuds/Flowergoddess2728
Summary: Catra has decided to work with Adora to defeat the Horde and is too scared to sleep alone. Adora's solution? All princess (plus Bow) slumber party!





	Girl's Night! (plus Bow)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fluffy idea I came up with after talking to a friend about the show and is perfectly safe for viewers of all ages!

Adora can't take it anymore. The feeling of Catra shaking at her feet has been driving her nuts. Neither of them has gotten a wink of sleep since Catra switched sides. The former enemy stays up shaking, too frightened to sleep, while Adora does her best to comfort her friend, but to no avail. The princess pets the cat-girl's long hair, when she suddenly has an idea.  
"Hey, Catra, wake up!" she says, even though she knows she's awake. "What is it, Adora? Did you hear something?" she responds, paranoid about having left the Horde and being found again.  
"No, I had an idea! Let's have a slumber party with all the princesses! You're sure to feel safe with all of us here, and maybe you can get some sleep," she says cheerfully.  
"Listen Adora, I'm fine with sleeping with a bunch of girls," Catra starts, winning a mild glare from her friend, "but if you plan on doing makeup or painting my nails, I'm out."  
"So that's basically a yes!" Adora says excitedly, with a huge smile on her face as she runs out to tell everyone of their night plans. Catra follows after her, the beginnings of a grin playing across her face as well at seeing her friend so happy.

 

Because the hour isn't too late, most of the princesses (and Bow) are still awake, and they all gladly join Catra and Adora in their room, carrying sleeping bags with them. To Catra's frustration, the first thing that's suggested is nail-painting and makeovers; before she could walk out, however, Perfuma promises she would do something special for her, so she agrees, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
Pulling out a bunch of black objects that the cat-girl has never seen before and is mildly terrified of, Perfuma starts by painting her claws black. She looks on in wonder as what was once brown suddenly becomes black and shiny. Adora, who's been sitting, quietly watching, can't help but laugh. "You should see how big your eyes are right now!"  
Catra is so mesmerized that she doesn't even notice her friend teasing, and soon enough Perfuma is done with her nails. More excited than ever, the first thing she does is run to her friend to show her claws off, even though she'd been watching this whole time. Adora can't help but get excited with her and starts playing with her friend's toe beans.  
The cat-girl's attention is suddenly diverted and when she looks up, Adora sees Entrapta's hair braiding Mermista's hair. As Catra stares on in a mix of confusion and wonder, Adora drops her friend's paw and gently grabs a thick lock of her hair to braid. "You know, I learned how to do this from Bow; I'd say I've gotten pretty good at it!" And sure enough, as the braids form in her hair, she can hear the sound of purring as Catra becomes more and more relaxed. Only once every strand of hair is braided does she open her eyes.  
Of course, the first thing she sees is Adora staring at her affectionately. "What are you looking at?!" Catra exclaims in sheer embarrassment. "You! You look so-" and the other girl is suddenly cut off by a pillow in her face.  
"Don't you dare call me cute!" and instead of trying to finish her sentence, the victim picks up the pillow and exacts revenge by throwing it right back at her. "Oh, now you've done it!"  
Before they know it, everyone is in on the pillow fight. Perfuma and Bow gently toss pillows back and forth between each other while Entrapta uses her hair to throw as many pillows at once as possible. Glimmer teleports all over the place in order to ambush everyone. The only person not participating is Frosta, who watches silently. That is, until one of Entrapta's pillows hits her by mistake. The whole group freezes to see what she'll do. Frosta moves to grab the pillow and looks at it for a second before hurling it back at Entrapta. The pillow fight continues until everyone is too exhausted to go on.  
All the princesses (and Bow) are beginning to get tired at this point, so they call it a night and turn out the lights. Glimmer and Bow stay up to gossip quietly while Frosta and Entrapta immediately pass out. Mermista eventually goes to sleep after telling some creepy deep sea stories to Perfuma, who takes them seriously and struggles to fall asleep.  
Catra and Adora spoon together in a large sleeping bag, the princess acting as the large spoon. "Hey, Adora? Thank you," said the cat-girl, just barely above a mumble. Suddenly, before Catra can even process what's happening, Adora is laying on top of her, planting a huge kiss on her mouth. Instead of fighting it, she finds herself kissing back and purring into it. The two eventually break apart for breath, and as the princess falls back on her side, the other girl nuzzles her face into her neck and they finally manage to fall asleep.


End file.
